Best Performance Guide
Frame “Intersectoral” Guide Increasing Game Performance. Easy as 1, 2, 3. By Mikhail Petrovich Introduction As a laptop owner, I can confirm that sometimes having your game dropping frames like the Fat-Boy on Hiroshima can be quite irritating and rage-fueling. Furthermore, I would like to give you my laptop specs just to let you know how hard it is to play on SantosRP while 40+ players are driving their cars, shooting their guns or just walking nearby: LENOVO G500 LAPTOP Garry’s Mod Minimal Requirements Performance Enhancement: Windows Alright, we are ready to begin. I am going present to you 3 steps to maximize your game’s performance and hopefully increase your FPS. Please understand, you must have administrator access to your computer, or else you will not be able to complete most of the steps. Steps: # Computer Analysis [ ] # P.P - Process Priority Script [ ] # Game configuration[ ] Computer Analysis Usually your computer’s performance can be heavily inflicted by malicious software. Yet, sometimes one’s forgetting to delete the unused applications that are still running and taking space in your system. Thus, the easiest way to enhance your computer’s performance is by uninstalling and deleting unnecessary applications, and installing a Antivirus to scan for malicious software. Applications and Files(Removal): # a)Navigate to your C:\ folder. b)Navigate to your \temp folder. c)Feel free to delete the files that are inside this folder, but use caution, if there anything in the folder that you might need in the near future then feel free to keep it there, or just move it out. # a)Navigate to your Control Panel. b)Click on the text “Install/Uninstall a Program” c)In the same page, you can find the text that says “Last Accessed” d)Uninstall the applications that you don’t plan to use in the near future. # In relation to step 2** # Navigate to C:\Program Files or C:\Program Files(x84). # Look for any folder that might be related to the applications that you already uninstalled. Sometimes, some files might still remain in the same spot. # CTRL+Delete them. Getting rid of Malicious Softwares: The best way to get rid of malicious softwares is by installing an Antivirus that will make sure you will NEVER see this bloke on your computer again. Here is a list of Antiviruses that I personally recommend you to use: * McAfee Antivirus * Norton Antivirus * AVG Antivirus * BitDefender Steps: # Computer Analysis CHECKED # P.P - Process Priority Script [ ] # Game configuration[ ] Process Priority Script Using one batch script, we will be able to run Garry’s Mod on a high priority. Thus, your system will focus more on the game process rather than anything else. No worries, this method is COMPLETELY SAFE to use. Let’s begin: # Open your notepad. # Copy paste this script: @echo off Cd /d “C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\garrysmod” Start /high hl2.exe # Click on “Files” and then click no save as or save. You can name it whatever you want. However, make sure to add the file extension .bat instead of .txt or .doc. # Drag the .bat file to your desktop and have fun! ---- Steps: # Computer Analysis CHECKED # P.P - Process Priority Script CHECKED # Game configuration[ ] Game Configuration Settings User Interface: Like game gives you the option to play with the settings and find your ideal video and game settings. The settings may differ on the computer’s specs. I personally put everything on medium, anyways, let’s dive in! # In the game starting screen, click on the “Settings” text. # Navigate to “Video” settings. # In the bottom of the UI, you will see a button that says “Advanced” or “Advanced settings/options” # For each section you can select the option with the small star near it(*), the star displays the recommended settings. However, don’t be fooled, sometimes the game gives you the wrong recommended settings. If you want to run the game in good performance then try to disable the shadows and put the model and textures on low. # Click on “Ok” and then “Apply”. Changing Settings via Console: # In the game starting screen, click on the “Settings” text. # In game options, click on the “advanced” button at the bottom of the UI. # Check the usage of the developer console to gain access to the console. # Press your console bind key(It’s ~ by default). # Put the following console commands one by one: * r_cheapwaterend 1 * r_cheapwaterstart 1 * fog_enable_water_fog 0 * r_waterforceexpensive 0 * r_shadows 0 * r_dynamic 0 * mp_decals 3 * r_decals 3 # If you don’t feel like putting these lines every time you open the game then you can go by the following process: # Open your notepad. # Insert the commands above. # Save it as autoexec. Make sure it has a .cfg file extension(autoexec.cfg) # Save it in the following path: C:\Program FIles \Steam\steamapps\common\GarrysMod\garrysmod\cfg Bonus: If you try to connect to SantosRP but your game crashes on ”Sending Client Info” or while downloading files then decreasing the graphics will stop the crashes! Steps: # Computer Analysis CHECKED # P.P - Process Priority Script CHECKED # Game configurationCHECKED Well, now go ahead, try your game out; I really hope I helped you in any way.